Let's Talk About That Dragon
by SweetSereneShadows
Summary: What if Stoick hadn't been oblivious to the time Hiccup spent with Toothless?


Chapter One

"So… Let's talk… about that dragon."

Ice shards pierced my chest as I realized what he meant. Words fell from my mouth, only barely formulating coherent thoughts. I couldn't finish what I was saying, though, as my father silenced me with a single, stern look.

"Hiccup… You've seen the destruction those beasts cause when they attack us. If we don't fight back, we'll be killed." He paused, glancing at a small helmet that sat on a shelf, collecting dust and grime. After a few moments of painful silence, he continued.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering how I know about all… all this," he contemplated, gesturing dismissively at the research piled onto the table in front of me. I felt the dryness in my throat choke me, preventing me from speaking. Just then, I noticed someone standing in the doorway. The shadows curled around them, hiding their appearance well. To my surprise, my father turned around and looked at the figure.

"Astrid. You may enter." Shock… that was all I could feel as I watched Astrid stalk into the room. Time moved in a slow, agonizing crawl, forcing me to think about what this meant. Astrid had been telling my father everything. She didn't look at me, only looking at my father with a blank gaze.

"You must understand, Hiccup. I sent Astrid to follow you that day you found the beast. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose my only son." I sucked in a breath as the pieces slowly fell into place. It made sense, sure. I was the chieftain's son, I had to be protected at all costs. Not that I particularly wanted to be a chieftain, in all honesty.

"Do you have any idea… how badly it hurt..." my father snarled, suddenly slamming his fist into the table. A quick glance at it showed he'd left a sizeable dent in the wood.

"... to know that my son had betrayed us… betrayed me… by siding with the beasts that are out to kill us?" Something comes to my mind, something to defend Toothless, but again his angry glare silenced me before I could say it.

"You are a traitor to Vikingkind. You cannot be trusted." Another sigh as he runs one of his hands across his face. Astrid glances at me, her gaze full of anger mixed with a small portion of pity.

"And so… I must exile you. Starting now, you are no longer my son. I'd advise you to pick a new name, since 'Hiccup' must die." My throat constricts, leaving me unable to breathe. I sit still for a few moments that seemed to go on for eternities, trying to make sense of what he'd just said. Astrid's face contorts in rage as she walks forward and slaps me in the face, flinging me off my chair and onto the floor. It stings where her hand hit me, but the pain in my chest is stronger.

"Didn't you hear the chieftain? You're not welcome here, so get out." I get up the courage to look at her, look into her eyes, hoping to find some kind of sympathy or compassion. But all I find is cold, unrestrained hatred. Another twinge of pain in my chest, this time stronger. She hated me. I'd thought that the tricks I'd learned from my time with Toothless would somehow impress her, at least make her willing to talk to me. But all they'd done was make her despise me further.

My arms shaking, I slowly pick myself up off the floor and prop myself up on my desk. I don't look at my fa- at Stoick, nor do I look at Astrid. A quick glance at the papers strewn across my desk, and I regain the ability to speak.

"May… may I at least bring my research with me?" Stoick grunts, considering the idea. Astrid growls as she crosses her arms, tapping her foot on the floor. I fight the urge to look at Stoick or Astrid, knowing that it'd only cause more trouble. Finally, Stoick answers.

"Very well, you may bring your papers. I'd suggest you find a bag or something of that nature to hold them." I nod quietly as I look around for a satchel that I can hold everything in. Astrid groans and leaves the room, her footsteps showing almost as much anger as her eyes had. Scrambling for a satchel, I can feel Stoick's angry eyes glaring into the back of my neck. At last I find a suitable bag, and I meekly walk over to the desk and begin filling the bag. The notebook, the piece of coal, and all the notes I'd written about Toothless. All of it was neatly piled into the bag.

"Is that all?" His voice is impatient, almost angry. I start to nod, then reconsider.

"A-Actually… would it be too much trouble for me to bring a copy of the Book of Dragons?" Another grunt as he thinks to himself. Stoick was always the kind of man to be impulsive. It surprised me to see him being so careful about his actions. For a moment, I considered the possibility that he might care about me, but then I remember what he'd said about me before I found Toothless. He did not care for me. He only cared for himself and his stupid tribe.

"That would be too much trouble. There are no unused copies. All the copies we have are for those in Dragon Training." I sigh as I nod quietly, not wanting to say anything else. Before Stoick could say anything else, I turn and walk away.

Stoick's footsteps come up behind me, and he grabs my shoulder. At first I wonder if he's going to say goodbye, but then his angry voice shows that impossibility.

"Just who do you think you are? I am your chieftain, that is no way to treat me! You will show respect when you are in my presence!" Something within me snaps as I turn around and look Stoick in the face.

"You're not my chieftain anymore, remember? I've been exiled." I pause, the pain in my chest multiplying as I say the next words. "I'm not a Viking. I'm not your son." Then I turn and walk away, gripping the satchel tightly. Astrid is outside of the smithing hut, as if she's waiting for something. Again something snaps inside of me as I see her snarl at me impatiently.

"What were you waiting for, a performance? This isn't some show, Hofferson. I'm being exiled, so I don't know why you're acting as if it's a private performance for you." At first she's surprised to hear me say that, and so am I. Then she sneers in rage and elbows me sharply in the face.

"Have some respect, outcast. I'm to escort you to the boat you'll be provided with." For a moment I consider apologizing. I hadn't meant to lash out at her. But then I'm reminded of how she'd stabbed me in the back, and I sneer as well.

"I don't need one of your stupid boats. I have a dragon." With that I walk away from the smithing hut and towards the arena. I hear a couple of angry footsteps that follow me, then stop, and I'm glad that she doesn't follow me. What I'm about to do would get me in even more trouble.


End file.
